In general, wet sheets, such as wet tissues, wet towels or the like, are sealed and housed in a container or package so as to keep their wet state before use or when unused. These wet sheets are folded and stacked, such that they have overlapping portions between the upper and lower wet sheets, so that they are consecutively and sequentially pulled out of an outlet provided in the container or package. When the upper wet sheet confronting the outlet is pulled out, an upper folded portion of the next succeeding lower wet sheet is protruded from the outlet.
Here, because the wet sheets are combined while being impregnated with liquid, the sheets are in face-to-face contact with each other while having the liquid intervened therebetween, so that the surface tension by the liquid between the sheets exhibits a high adhesion (or engaging force). Therefore, when the upper wet sheet is pulled out, although only the upper folded portion of the next succeeding wet sheet is expected to protrude, such a problem may arise that the not only the upper folded portion but also the remaining portion of the next succeeding wet sheet is adhered to the upper wet sheet and pulled out of the outlet together with the upper wet sheet. As a result, the length of the protrusion of the next succeeding wet sheet becomes excessive.
If the protrusion of the wet sheet is too large, it can not be confined within the area of a cover which is usually provided with the container or package to cover the outlet. As a result, the protrusion partially extends out of the cover. Then, the wet sheet dries up at this portion extending out of the cover. Moreover, when the protrusion partially extends out of the cover, it is difficult to close the cover reliably. This lowers the sealability of the container or package, so that the overall wet sheet stacked body is liable to dry up.